From Rags to Papes
by BlackRoseWolf103
Summary: The story of how Crutchie becomes a newsie and friends with Jack.


Author's note: I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters. Enjoy!

The cool New York wind blew up a cloud of dust. There was a thin sheet of frost coating the ground, that morning a sign that winter was coming.

Novembers crispt air had finally pierced through the humid summer days. And many were gratefull for that. On the streets a young boy sat in a dark alleyway. He had sandy brown hair that was currently all ruffled, messy, and dirty, as were his clothes and face. They were covered in soot and debris from the filthy streets. The boy had one knee to his chest, the other leg was laid straight out, twisted at an awkward angle. He was shivering uncontrollably. There was a thick black bruise on his face, stretching from the bridge of his nose almost to the bottom of his right jaw as well as a trickle of dried blood coming from his nose.

The boy vaguely remembered ducking into the alley, with a scrap of bread. He didn't like the idea of stealing but he hadn't eaten in days and the bread was at the edge, just enough that he thought he might have a chance of getting away with it. Turns out the baker had noticed him slide it off the shelf. Before he could do anything the boy had eaten it before it was taken from him, then was quickly scrambling into the gap between the buildings.

Thats where he currently sat, with no memory of where his injuries had come from. He shivered as cold wind blew through the alley. His stomach growled at him angirly. He had taken the bread at least a day and a half ago and even that hadn't been enough to satisfy him. He attempted to crawl to his knees but his leg screamed at him as a bolt of pain shot up it. He fell back down breathing heavily. If he couldn't get out of this alley, then there was no way he'd get more food, in which he'd starve to death. Maybe that was better...

He coughed suddenly, loud and sharp causing his throat to throb. He coughed again this time bringing a group of coughs and hacking.

"Extra Extra!" He heard a voice right outside the alley in the gap that lead to the street. He discoved the voice belonged to another young boy as he became visible to the first. He had dark brown hair that was hidden under a black newsboy cap. He wore a grey vest and a blue shirt. In his right arm he carried a small stack of newspapers, and in his left he raised one high in the air. On his shoulder he had a grey sack that contained more papers.

"Extra Extra! Train derails!" He shouted with a wide grin plastered to his face. An old man approuched him giving him something which he put into his pocket and he in exchange gave him a paper "thank you sir!" The boy's light voice responded before turning around.

"Extra grand central station in flames!" He shouted walking in circles. Two more people approached him. A women gave him another coin which he added to his collection. "Thanks abunch miss" he bent down and kissed her hand, a flirtatious smile lighting his features.

"You take care little one" she patted his head before continuing along her way.

"How old are you son?" A middle aged man asked him.

He tilted his cap up "seven sir" he responded "care to buy a pape?"

The man thought for a second "you don't look seven"

The boy let out an exasperated sigh. "Well I'se is. I ain't look it cus I'se taller then most seven year olds" he reached into his bag "want a pape or not?" He asked again.

After a pause the man took out a coin still looking spectical about his age. The boy took the coin and handed him a paper. The minute the mans hand touched the paper the boy's innocent face turned into a wicked grin "you'se right sir, I ain't seven I'se twelve!" And with that he ran straight for the alley to where the other boy was sitting.

His breath came in harsh gasps as he slid down the wall his back was leaning on to the dirty ground. He started laughing all off a sudden, sticking his hand into his pocket pulling out a fist full of pennies. He started putting each back into his pocket as he counted each.

The younger boy suddenly started to cough again, making the older one jump. His coins flew over the alleyway floor.

"Shit!" He cursed turning towards the younger boy "how long have you been here kid?" He asked him.

"The whole time" the boy answered weakly coughing again. The older boy watched him for a minute.

"You ok?" He asked.

The boy cleared his throat "fine" he answered softly and his voice hoarse.

The other boy slid closer to him. "Here let me help you up" he stood and grabbed the other boy's hand attempting to pull him up.

He was suprised to feel dead weight "hey whats da matta with you? Why won't you stand?" He asked suddenly irritated.

The boy looked to other way "can't" he responded matter of factly. "My leg's busted"

The first boy relaxed "oh sorry" he dropped his arm and slid to a sitting position again. After a few moments of silence he broke it. "Name's Jack Kelly" he paused a second "Whatta bout you? Got a name kid?"

The boy paused "I don't know. I don't really remember much"

Jack suddenly stood up again his face bright "I'se got an idea! You can come back to the lodging house and we can make you a newsie! You'se gets free breakfast, dinner and a place to sleep every night! Just for sellin a few lousy papes a day! Plus with that leg you might be able to sell even more papes then me! I doubt it highly. There ain't anyone as good as sellin as the magnificent Jack Kelly, but you might have a shot!" The boy could hardly contain his excitement anymore.

The other boy felt a smile grow on his face. What he was saying sounded wonderful but would they actually take him in though?

Jack seemed positive enough and he didn't want to stomp on his happiness.

Jack suddenly grabbed his arm. "Can you walk kid?" He asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Didn't think so" he thought for a second "I'll carry you then"

Before the boy could say anything to protset, Jack scooped him up. He had one hand under his legs, and another along the small of his back. "Damn you're heavy!" He complained, shifting his arm so he could carry him easier.

The younger boy laughed suddenly.

"What?" Jack had emerged from the alley and was on the street.

"Nothin I'se just think its funny that you'se can't carry me when I'se younger then you"

"Yeah hilarious" Jack muttered sarcastically, rounding the corner.

The boy watched the foul streets disapear behind them over Jack's shoulder. The people only seemed to get smaller and the streets becoming narrower. He suddenly felt safe in Jack's arms, safer then he'd ever felt in his entire life. For some reason he felt he could trust the newsie.

There was another matter to be taken care of. His name. How on earth could he just come up with a suitable name. Maybe he'd ask Jack when they got to the lodging house.

Suddenly Jack gently sat him on a bench. He was huffing and puffing and gasping for air "sorry kid you'se just too damn heavy to just go through straight. We're almost there though, I promise." He wiped his forehead.

The boy started laughing again.

"Oh shut up!" Jack yelled at him jokingly. He slapped his back lightly. He then started pacing in circles while catching his breath. He even sat down next to him for a bit, talking about himself and how great he was. It didn't take the boy long to realize that Jack was the very definition of egotistical. There was a way that he presented himself that made him know he thought he was the most important person in the world. It was almost ammusing.

After he finished a story of how he had sold over two hundred papers in a thunderstorm, which the boy didn't even remotely believe, he scooped him up again, his hand returned to their former position as if they'd never left it in the first place.

A cold wind blew and caused the boy to shiver. Jack brought him closer to him to keep the winds from touching him.

He started to walking again and before the boy knew it the letters "Newsboy Lodging House" were right above him and Jack.

Jack kicked the door a couple of times. A second later an old man stood in the door frame. "Afternoon Mr. Kloppman, I found him on the streets, I'se thinks he's asleep now, can he stay here and work with us?" Jack asked.

"I ain't sleepin yet" the boy corrected.

"Regardless can he stay?" Jack asked again. Mr. Kloppman moved out of the way as Jack stepped inside. "I'se gonna put you down now" he told the boy.

As Jack set him down he suddenly tried to stand. He was able to keep his weight on his good leg and stood, letting the other one dangle limply next to it.

"Oh dear thats not going to work, you wait right her son, I'll be right back" Mr Kloppman left the room leaving the two boys. Jack watched him for a second before asking him a question, that he'd thought of before.

"So whatta I'se s'possed to call ya?" He asked him.

The boy shrugged "ain't know yet"

Jack sighed "well thats no good, you'se needs a name. I cant keep callin ya kid the rest of your life"

He shrugged again.

Suddenly he felt a rush of cold wind as the door to the lodging house opened. Another boy, who looked to be between 10 and 11, stepped in.

He had blonde hair that was hidden under a brown newsboy cap. He wore a plaid shirt under a brown vest. There was a cigar inbetween his lips and smoke trailed from it. He almost jumped as he saw the other newsie.

"Jack whatda hell are ye doin back 'ere so er'ly?!" He asked shouting.

"Good to see ya too Race" Jack muttered sarcastically "and I can't hear ya so ya need to talk louder"

"Ya think?" Race asked pulling the cigar from his lips.

"Ya just a tad" he held his fingers up putting little space between his thumb and pointer finger to further get his point across.

Race saw the other boy in the corner "who's this?"

Jack shrugged "ain't a clue. He's nameless fo now"

"No kidding" the other newsie stepped closer to him "how old are ya kid?"

The boy looked him in the eyes "ten I think" he told him. So far the two newsies he'd met were both much nicer then anyone else he remembered in his life, not that he had a single memory.

"Only a year younger than me?" he asked in shock "and here I thought you'se was seven or somethin" he added.

He was suddenly aware of Mr. Kloppman returning. In his arm he carried what appeared to be a slab of wood.

"That'll be perfect!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, he took it from the man. The boy suddenly saw it was a crutch.

Jack tried it out "naw its too small fo me. Here catch" he tossed it across the room. It landed in front of the boy.

He stared at it for a second, before picking it up. He stood up and rested it under his right arm. He stepped forward with his other foot, and used the crutch to support himself as he pushed himself forward.

He felt a smile grow immediately "thanks" he told the man, who nodded before leaving the room.

Jack approached him "so kid whata bout that name?" He asked putting his arm around his shoulder.

He thought for a second. "Are there any other Newsies with this?" He asked him, gesturing to wood under his arm.

Jack paused "nope don't believe so"

"Alright then just call me Crutchie" he decided.

Jack smiled again "well Crutchie welcome to the Newsies!"


End file.
